Episode 051
Handlung kurz Sanji fallen auf dem Markt von Loguetown Fische auf, die er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hat. Sie stammen aus dem West Blue und sind auf geheimnisvolle Weise in den East Blue gekommen, wo die beiden Ozeane durch die Red Line getrennt sind. Besonders hat es ihm ein spezieller Thunfisch angetan, den er aus seiner Kindheit kennt. Er will ihn käuflich erwerben, doch der Fisch ist als Hauptgewinn für den jährlichen Koch-Wettbewerb in Logue Town gedacht... Handlung lang Eine traumhaft schöne Frau spricht Sanji an. Sie stellt sich als Carmen, die heissblütige, vor. Sanji kann es gar nicht fassen. Eine so wunderschöne Frau hat nach ihm gesucht? Bevor er jedoch ihre Hand küssen kann, schlägt sie ihn mit der Pfanne. Dann erklären ihm José und Leo, Carmens Assistenten, dass Carmen als die beste Köchin auf dem East Blue bekannt ist. Carmen erinnert sich, wie sie einen Artikel über Sanji las. Da stand, dass er der beste Koch des East Blues ist. Sie hat sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und nach 10 langen Tagen endlich gefunden. Carmen fordert ihn zum Kochduell heraus und wirbelt davon. Sanji ist hin und weg von ihr, überlegt sich aber noch, ob er das Duell annehmen will. Buggy sitzt mit Moji in einem Restaurant. Moji fragt ihn, warum sie diese Kuten tragen. Buggy antwortet, weil Käpt'n Smoker in der Stadt ist und sie sonst zu leicht auffallen würden. Am Tisch nebenan freut sich Ruffy, endlich satt zu sein. Auch Zorro hatte hunger, konnte es sich aber nicht leisten, was zu kaufen. Ruffy meint, er hat kein Geld dabei. Zorro fragt ihn, wie sie jetzt bezahlen sollen. Am Tisch nebenan ärgert sich Buggy, dass er Ruffy aus den Augen verloren hat. Er schlägt mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Der grosse Geldbeutel, den er auf dem Tisch hat liegen, hobst auf das eine Ende der Gabel. Da schlägt Buggy auf das andere Ende und der Beutel fliegt in hohem Bogen auf Ruffys Kopf. Er bedankt sich bei dem Herr und Zorro und Ruffy verlassen das Restaurant. Erst da merken Buggy und Moji, dass das Ruffy war. Sanji läuft durch den Fischmarkt am Hafen. Er bewundert all die qualitativen, aber fremnden Fische und ist erstaunt, als der Verkäufer erzählt, dass die Fische warscheinlich mit Strömung der Grandline in andere Meere geschwemmt werden können. Da hören sie plötzlich grossen Aufwand. Als die beiden nachschauen gehen finden sie einen Elefantentuhnfisch. Sanji erinnert sich, wie er den Fisch mal in einem Kochbuch gesehen hatte, als er noch klein war, und die Köche erklärten ihm, er sei das Juwel der Meere und wird ihn warscheinlich nie sehen. Sanji will den Fisch unbedingt kaufen, doch leider ist er als Hauptgewinn beim Kochwettbewerb gedacht. Und so meldet sich Sanji an. Er erinnert sich an Carmen und nimmt das Duell an. Nami und Lysop wollen wissen, was los ist und finden sich am Kochwettbewerb wieder. Da finden sie Sanji, der gerade Carmen angemacht hatte. Lysop fragt ihn, ob es ihm jetzt so wichtig ist, der beste Koch des East Blue zu werden. Sanji erklärt, er will den Fisch haben, den sie als Hauptgewinn bereit halten. Dann beginnt das Kochen. Sanji und Carmen arbeiten sich Runde um Runde zum Finale. Sie ist sehr siegessicher und versucht mit ihrer Kochkunst Sanji aus der Fassung zu bringen. Doch der arbeitet fleissig an seinem Menü, er ist die Ruhe selbst. Während des Kochen erinnert er sich, wie er immer davon träumte, den All Blue zu finden. Eigentlich ist es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, den die Redline und die Grandline trennen die vier Ozeane voneinander. Also ist es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Trotzdem werden Fische auch in Meeren gesichtet, wo es sie gar nicht geben sollte. Der Verkäufer hatte gesagt, dass das mit der Strömung der Grandline zu tun hat. Deshalb hat Sanji keine andere Wahl, als sich dort auf die Suche zu machen. Dann sind die Menüs fertig. Einer der Jury will gerade Sanji als Sieger erklären, doch Carmen unterbricht ihn. Sie gratuliert Sanji zu seinem Sieg und plant, ihn wieder herauszufordern. Dann erhält Sanji als Preis den Elefantentuhnfisch. Während er mit Nami und Lysop durch die Strassen wandert, überlegt er, was er für herrliche Menüs aus dem Fisch zaubern wird. Nami warnt sie plötzlich, dass ein Unwetter aufziehen wird. Auch Ruffy und Zorro befinden sich auf einer Strasse. Plötzlich fegt ein heftiger Wind Ruffys Hut vom Kopf. Er rennt ihm nach und so haben sich die beiden wieder getrennt, den Zorro weiss nicht, wo Ruffy langgelaufen ist. Der Hut landet auf dem Platz mit dem Schaffot. Kabaji hat ihn entdeckt und auch Smoker wird gemeldet, wo Ruffy sich aufhält. So machen sich alle auf den Weg. Ruffy steht nichts ahnend auf dem Schaffot und geniesst den herrlichen Ausblick. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *Sanji gegen Carmen (Kochduell)